A Twist of the world at hart
by Ehsswimchick
Summary: in this story the worst vilens you could ever think of the Rowdyruff boys get sucked into the Pokémon world and have no idea who they are only names and powers and they bump into Misty May and Dawn what will happen? MistyxButch MayxBrick and DawnxBoomer
1. the Worst villains in Townsville the RRB

A Twist of the world at hart

Chapter 1~ the Worst villains in Townsville the RRB

Hello you know me as Ehsswimchick and I know I have another charter from the story tell it like the CCG one im telling because im in it but what can you do? Anyway lets stop talking about me lets get to the story shall we!

It was another day in Townsville and unlike other villains they don't really care about jewels, money or anything like that all they want to do is do evil in their own twisted games and they do it for FUN! They don't care about ruling the world the only thing they do care for is…DESTORYING THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! And their only 9! One day they decide to try once again.

"come on guys we have been doing the same stuff over and over again lets go and kill the powerpuffs" the leader of the Rowdyruffs said with his red cap in his face which he lifted to show a evil smile with his red eyes.

"yeah this is going to be fun!" said the blond one with his big blue eyes who also showed a smile of evil then the leader also known as the red rowdyruff Brick hits him in the face for no reason.

"HEY! What's that for!"

"for being stupid" the red one replied to his brother.

"come on lets just go and get it over with I want that Buttercup to beg at my feet for every time she kicked my ass this is MY WIN this time" the green one Butch said mad for the last few times…no make that ALL the times Buttercup beets him and he gets annoyed by it. So without anymore words they flew off.

In the mean time the hero's the powerpuff girls were flying around town and to check to see if everyone was alright then the RRB came in. "hello powerpuffs" said Brick then the pink one named Blossom shouted back "not you guys again!" then the green one named Buttercup yells "yeah we had to much of you guys coming in just to get your buts kicked! Were tired just go home!" then Butch smirked "you scared you going to lose?" "OH SHUT UP!" yelled Buttercup but before they could say something more they started to fight.

The fighting was unlike anything they have ever seen before it got so bad the girls got tired a lot sooner which means the Rowdyruff's have been training and taking things more seriously and that's not good for our three girl hero's. But as all hope seemed lost a black hole a portal opened out of no ware and the girls were able to get out of the way but as for the boys they were sucked in and not happy at all!

The black hole was actually a demotion portal made by a Pokémon and the boys heads were hurting bad as they went threw and screamed at the top of their lungs in till finely they got dropped into the Pokémon world separated into different lands of the Pokémon world were they will meet 3 young 9 year old girls who will be well known by the Pokémon world when they go on their journeys with Ash…and the girls are Misty, May and Dawn.

* * *

okay note I AM aware that RRB and May,Misty and Dawn wouldent meet! im a fan of the coples

PPGxRRB(BrickxBlossom,BubblesxBoomer,ButchxButtercup)

and im a fan of thease shippings

Pokeshipping(AshxMisty)

Contestshipping(DrewxMay)

and

Ikarishipping(PaulxDawn)

and if that shipping doesent work then I am fine with

Penguinshipping(KennyxDawn)

but I like Ikari better ^^

this is just something that came into mind and if this cople was real then it would be the top of my fav list you just got to use your minds to see it work but if you think about it they do have things in commen anyway I hope you injoy


	2. May and Brick

A Twist of the World at Hart Chapter 2~ May and Brick

As the boys got separated Brick was sent into the Hoenn region near the Petalburg City Gym and an 9 year old May heard the crash and saw a red streak of light fall into the ground when she herd it. She ran to were she herd the crash and sees a 9 year old boy deep in the ground who looks different with round head, no fingers, no ears, no nose and the eyes are HUGE.

"Wow…who is he…" then her little 7 year old brother Max comes up behind her "more like WHAT is he…" as he said that May jumped "Max! don't sneak up on me like that!"

"sorry I just saw you run off and wanted to see what was going on" he said.

"well I herd a crash and saw some stream of red light and found this boy" she told him "we'll see what Dad thinks"said Max.

With that said the two of them toke Brick carefully back to the Gym wear their Dad the Gym leader was training with his Pokémon "Hey Dad! We got a problem!" yelled Max their Dad turned around and saw Brick in shock"what is he?"

"that's what I said!"

"oh shut up Max!"

Later their Dad did a scan to see if he was a new kind of Pokémon but didn't match any of them. "Well is he a human Pokémon?" asked Max "im not sure but I don't think he's a Pokémon" that's when their Mom came in and was in shock "oh my what is he?" she asked "we don't know" Max replied "I'll send this info to the professor May why don't you take him in your room Max might do experiments on him" he said as he laughed "HEY!" Max yelled and May just giggled and she and her mom took Brick into her room.

"Do you want me to get him some food when he wakes up" her Mother asked "that would be a good idea mom" May replied and with that her mother left the room. As soon as she left Brick was starting to wake up and had NO IDEA who he was or wear he came from all he could remember was he had powers and his name.

"wear am I?..." he said as he was rubbing his eyes "so you DO talk that's cool!" said a vary happy May.

Brick looked at her and was confused "who are you?"

"oh im sorry my name is May"

"you mean like the month may?"

she nodes "what's your name?"

"my name is Brick"

"you mean like a real Brick"

"yep"

May giggled "that's a silly name but its cute" then she saw his eyes were red like the cloths he was wearing and the cloths she likes to ware are red "I see you like red a lot its one of my favorite colors too" she said with a smile.

Brick smiled back "yeah I like red" then May asked "im sorry if this insults you but…are you a Pokémon?" to be honest she didn't really like Pokémon much she was really scared of them ironic for the kid of a Gym leader.

"What's a Pokémon?" he asked confused May was in shock he didn't know what a Pokémon was?! This was something everyone knew Pokémon trainer or not. "Well its hard to explain I think my dad can explain better then me" she said "oh well I can wait" he lade back and without thinking he was floating in mid air.

May jumped in shock "your floating!" "hm? Oh sorry I have supper powers" he said "Super powers?" her eyes started to sparkle "like a supper hero?" at 1st Brick wasn't so sure but then again why would he have powers if he wasn't one "yeah I guess I am" May jumped in joy and hugged him "this is so cool! Who needs a Pokémon when I have a supper hero as a friend!" Brick was in shock but hugged back and laughed "man you sure are a jumpy girl" just then Max and their mother came in.

"wow is he floating!?" Max said in amazement "yeah I am kid" then Max jumped "he talks!" at that Brick rolled his eyes and May giggled. "What's your name?" their mother asked "his name is Brick" May told them and her mother smiled "I hope you have a nice stay with us Brick" he smiled back "thanks".

As the day went by Brick got to know the family and they showed and told him what Pokémon were and all about them and Brick showed them his powers and as the day went by he and May got closer and closer by the end of the day Brick got his own room and he hugged May and Max before going off to bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Dawn and Boomer

A Twist of the World at Hart

Chapter 3~ Dawn and Boomer

At the same time Brick was sent down Boomer his blue brother was sent down near the town of Twinleaf and a girl named Dawn saw a dark blue streak of light and heard a crash landing when the light faded.

"What was that?" her friend Kenny asked "I don't know but im going to find out!" with that she ran off "WAIT! Dawn get back here!" but she ignored him and was still running and with a sigh Kenny went after her. Just like May with Brick Dawn found Boomer a blond hair strange boy with dark blue and HUGE eyes.

"wow…is this boy a Pokémon or something?" she said to herself "maybe" Kenny said behind her and Dawn jumped "Kenny!" he put up his hands up in defense "sorry!" she sighed and looked back at Boomer "we got to help him" "are you nuts Dawn we don't even know who or what he is!" Kenny yelled they maybe friends but he has a little crush on her.

"But he's hurt I can tell we got to get him back to my mom she will know what to do" with that the two of them went back to Dawns place. "Mom! You home!" then her Mother came in "what-oh my" she was in shock by the boy the two of them were holding "do you think you can help him?!" Dawn asked "I'll try come on follow me" they went up to Dawn's room scene her own room she was cleaning at the moment and told the kids to put him on the bed. "alright I'll do the best I can you two wait outside alright?" Dawn and Kenny nodded and left the room.

Her mother use to be a Top Coordinator and knows a lot about medicine for she would help out Nurse Joy sometimes on her journey when she was younger. Later she was finished and opened the door and smiled "he will be just fine" "thank god" Dawn said and Kenny was also relived "sorry I can't stay long but I have to go I will see you tomorrow Dawn" and with that he left "bye Kenny!" she said back and waved.

"now then Dawn im going to let Professor Rowan know about this boy and see if he can find out what this boy is you are in charge of taking care of him" she did a playful salute "yes sir! Don't worry" then her mother sighed "why is it I worry more when you say that" then Dawn dropped her head and sighed "mom!" "Now Dawn you just take care of him ok?" she nodes and go's back into her room.

She sat next to him and started to wonder who this boy was and ware he came from just then Boomer woke up and she saw he had big and I mean BIG blue eyes and he rubbed his eyes and just like his brother Brick all he could remember was his name and that he had powers.

Then he saw Dawn in shock she was their and asked "who are you?"

"oh my name is Dawn what's yours?" she said with a smile.

"my name is Boomer" he said with a smile and she giggled "that's a cute name for a cute boy" she said as she giggled and Boomer blushed a LIL.

"oh thanks"

"man you must be a human Pokémon or something for you to talk" Boomer looked at her confused "Pokémon?" Dawn was shocked "you don't know what a Pokémon is?"

"no"

"wow you must have hit your head hard"

"yeah I guess" as he rubbed his head then he was floating and Dawn was in shock "you…your floating!" she screamed "hm? Oh I guess I am sorry I forgot to tell you I have super powers".

"oh this is so cool! This is so going to be fun its to bad Kenny couldn't stay but you will meet him tomorrow" Boomer smiled.

Then her mom came back in the room "it's good to see your alright" "oh thanks" that's when she saw he was floating "oh my!" "calm down Mom he just has super powers isn't that cool!" with that her mom giggled "yes it is what's your name".

"Boomer" he replied "it's nice to meet you Boomer Dawn and I will take good care of you"

"you will?"

"yup! I'm in charge of you! So don't do anything stupid" she said with a giggle and her mother and Boomer smiled.

For the rest of the day Boomer also showed them his powers and learned about Dawn and her mother and all about Pokémon and when the day was done Dawn and Boomer got closer and she would keep saying that he's cute and he would blush just a little bit from time to time but not all the time. With the day done he went to bed with a smile.


	4. Misty and Butch

A Twist of the World at Hart

Chapter 4~ Misty and Butch

Just like the other two Butch the green Rowdyruff fell from the sky with a stream of dark green behind him and crashed landed near the Cerulean City Gym.

The youngest of the Cerulean sisters Misty saw the green light and herd the crash "Like what was that?" said Daisy the oldest "Like I don't know" said Lilly "im going to go find out!" said Misty as she ran off to ware she saw it "GET BACK HERE MISTY!" yelled Violet but Misty was gone with Daisy after her "Like ware did Daisy go?" asked Lilly "she must have followed Misty" Violet replied.

When Misty found Butch she couldn't believe what she found a green boy with black spiky hair with HUGE eyes. "wow this boy is deformed" Daisy said behind Misty "no he's not! he's just different we got to help him" "alight just calm down come on lets get him back to the gym" she picked up Butch "man this boy is like heavy" and with that they left back to the Gym.

The 4 sisters got him into Misty's room scene the 3 older ones didn't want him in their rooms and Misty got annoyed and let him in her room then the sisters left to call Professor Oak leaving Misty alone with him.

Misty sat next to him wondering who he was and how he came here. Then Butch started to wake up and stretched and rubbed his big eyes which were dark green then he sees Misty and jumps a little "who are you?" Misty smiled "my name is Misty" "oh mines Butch nice to meet ya" "nice to meet you too" she said with a smile.

"ware am I?" he asked "your in my room at the Cerulean City Gym".

"Cerulean city?".

"yeah don't you rember anything?" she asked and he sighed "no all I remember is my name and that I have Super Powers-" he was interrupted "SUPER POWERS?!".

"Yeah see" he fly's off the bed and fly's around the room then lands back on the bed "oh that's so cool! Do you have water powers?" "no I have lighting but…I think some one els I know has Water I just wish I can remember who" (yes the boys got new powers when they got older like in my RRN story they have Water, Fire and Lighting Boomer has Water and Brick fire)

"Don't worry it will come back to you" she said "I hope so" that's when her sisters came in with Oak "hello young man" he said "um…hi?" Butch replied Oak knew right away that he wasn't a Pokémon and that two other Professor's one from Petalburg City (Brick) and another from the Town of Twinleaf (Boomer).

"alright do you mind if I do a check up on you? In case anything is wrong" "um sure I guess" and so Oak took a DNA sample from Butch and also did a check up to see if he was ok and when he was finished he patted him on the head "you are alright um…" "Butch" "right Butch well I will see you again soon take care" then he left.

"bye Oak! Like totally come by again sometime" Daisy said as he left and Butch rolled his eyes "are your sisters this girly all the time?" Misty sighed "yes" "grate" he said joking and Misty giggled.

"alright Little sis scene you seem to Like Totally get along with this handsome young man why don't you be in charge of taking care of our guest" Lilly said with a smile Butch was about to say something in till Misty hugged him and said "okay!" "Alright then it's like totally settled come on girls lets get his room ready!" Daisy said as they left the room.

"This is going to be fun my own powered friend who isn't girly!" she said as she was hugging him and Butch was still in shock but hugged back. Later that day he showed them his powers and they told him about Pokémon and as the day went by he got close to Misty and when he went to bed he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

At that time Oak got on the Phone with Birch and Rowan.

"so did it match" asked Birch.

"yes it did the 3 boys are the same kind they are also brothers"said Oak.

"I thought so but what are they is what we really need to answer are they Pokémon or something ells" said Rowan "yes you do have a point but it seems the girls Misty, May and Dawn have things under control from what we saw from the boys coming out of no ware today" said Oak.

"yes we will have to keep an eye on them and see if their a threat or a help they don't even know who they are and that could be bad" Birch said "yes I agree" said Rowan.

"ok then we will keep the boys in the shadows in till we know who they are what they are and ware they came from" said Oak and the other two nodded and hanged up. Oak sited back in his chair and sighed "what has the world come too?" with that said he went to bed with so many questions in his head.


	5. May's Fear

A Twist of the world at hart

Chapter 5~ May's fear

It has been 2 months scene Brick has came into May's life and they have become close and a few times Brick was cote blushing by her brother Max a few times but May never sees him do it and when she does she just giggles thinking its about something ells. Brick has even become a fan of Pokémon but of course he never needed any for he was like a Pokémon himself and used his powers to help May's father Norman train his Pokémon and helped Max train as well he always offered to help May but she always said no for their was one thing she never told him…her fear of Pokémon.

One day he decide to find out what May was not telling him and found Max "hey Max have you seen May?".

"Why do you need to find her for?"

"I need to ask her something".

then Max smirked "you going to ask her out on a **date?**" at that Brick blushed a little "NO! That's not it Max!".

then Max laughed "yeah sure it's not" Brick ignored his comment and asked again "ware is May?".

"To be honest I don't know" just then they herd May scream "MAY!!" both of them yelled "come on Max hold on tight" he put Max on his back and flew off with Max holding on for his dear life.

Once they got their May was being chased by a Bee Pokémon called Beedrill a piousness Bug Pokémon "hang on May ware coming!" May was crying scared and Brick got pissed and got May and Max behind him and used his fire powers to get the Pokémon away.

"Are you ok sis?" Max asked as May was wiping her eyes clean "im ok now…" Brick kneeled down to her "you sure…" she nodes "Max go back to the gym and tell Norman everything is ok" Max nodded and left.

"May are you sure you're alright?"

"im ok Brick really…"

"May I needed to ask you something" he said "what is it Brick?..." then he asked "why do you not hang out with Pokémon like your parents and Brother?".

May sighed and looked down a little "im…"

"You're what?"

"im scared of Pokémon…" with that said Brick was in shock "why?"

"well I…I had bad past with Pokémon in general and they just seem scary to me and im suppose to be a child of a big time gym leader you have no idea how hard it is for me the other kids my age make fun of me and my own baby brother has to stick up for me saying that one day I will be better then all of them I mean how sad is that? You have to have your own brother stick up for you…".

Brick was shocked and was also mad how could they?! Tease her just because she is scared of something their not. "You know he is right I have a feeling that when you start being a Pokémon trainer on your 10th birthday you will be better then all of those jerks put together in whatever you do" May was in shock he said that he never said something like that to her before "do you mean that?" he nodes"yeah I do".

she smiles and hugs him "thank you Brick so much…" then he hugs her back "no problem May" he said as he smiled then Max came in "hey you two love birds" both May and Brick blushed and lets go then Max laughs "oh shut up Max!" both of them yelled "oh come on you two you know you like each other".

"were just friends Max nothing more" May said "yeah sure you are come on lets go home" after that they leave to go back home but May gets feelings she never had before and looks over to Brick and when he sees shes looking at him she looks away blushing and when he sees he blushing he looks away and blushes and they both think "whats this feeling…".

What will happen next will May and Brick fall in love? Will Max trick them into a date we will find out next time.


	6. Dawn's Dream

A Twist of the world at hart

Chapter 6~ Dawn's Dream

It has been two months scene Boomer has come into Dawn's life and he and Dawn have been hanging out and playing with Dawn's mother's Pokémon and Kenny. As soon as Boomer and Kenny meat they were friends at 1st but then Kenny saw that Boomer likes Dawn by the way he blushes when she does something cute or silly like Kenny does himself and is mad that he lives with Dawn and not himself. But he never shows it in front of Dawn for he knows he makes her happy and also because hes still friends with Boomer and that he is a nice guy. But one day some of the kids in town made fun of her for she is not that grate with Pokémon and that she will never be as grate as her mother.

"Shut up! You know nothing about what I can do!" she screamed but the kids just laughed.

"yeah right I bet the only Pokémon you will ever get is the 1st one from Rowan you will never catch one!" one of the boys said.

"oh yes I will you'll see!" she shouted back.

"now Dawn just calm down" Kenny said trying to calm her down.

"oh shut up Kenny! I know you agree with them! You tell me the same thing!"

"now just calm down yeah your not grate but you can get better maybe to the point ware you will be able to beet me even if im a 2 weeks ahead of you" he told her in the truth of things but she started to cry "oh why should I even bother their right im no good I never will be" and with that she ran off "Dawn!" he yelled and ran after her.

Boomer was not to far away and herd her crying "Dawn?" then she ran past him "Dawn?!" and with that he saw Kenny and stopped him "Kenny what's with Dawn?"

"Some kids were teasing her again and she got upset" Kenny told him that's when Boomer got mad "about what?..."

"About her being bad at training Pokémon which she is-" he got interrupted.

"NO SHES NOT KENNY!"

"Wow! Just calm down!" but Boomer flew off fast with his powers to find Dawn.

Dawn was crying near a lake not to far away from home wondering why she's so bad and if she could even win a Pokémon contest or even get more then one Pokémon Boomer came behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey its ok Dawn…you'll see…" she hugged back as she was crying "no its not they were right…my mom was the best top coordinator their ever was theirs no way I can get to that level…".

Boomer did his best to calm her down and was starting to rock her in his arms a little bit "what are you talking about Dawn?..." that's when Dawn saw she didn't tell him yet."oh yeah stupid me…you see…my mom was a top coordinator she was one of the best…and my dream is to follow in her foot steps…and become as good as she is…but im not that grate at helping my mom oh who am I kidding im horrible at it…theirs no way I can do my dream and that's what makes me upset…I'll never be as good as my mom…".

Boomer was in shock so this was her dream and people are picking at it and making her think she's as bad as they say now that really got him mad. "Dawn your wrong…I help you and your mom with Pokémon all the time…you may not be grate at it yet but your not horrible your mom says the same thing…trust me Dawn when you start to become a trainer you will enter Pokémon contest's with grate Pokémon and win the 5 ribbons to get into the grand festival and one day you will win and be a Top coordinator just like your mom…no scratch that BETTER then your mom…" when he was finished he smiled.

Dawn was in shock not even Kenny said something like that he teased her too but more in a im better then you way not you suck way but knowing someone is telling her this with a smile on his face made her feel happy inside and some other feelings as well and without thinking she kissed him on the cheek when she finished both of them started to blush and looked away.

"Thanks…we…um better get back home my mom's probly wondering ware we are…" Dawn said "yeah…good idea…" and with that they both left back home.

What will happen next? Will they fall in love? how will Kenny take this? Read and find out next time.


	7. Misty's Determination

A Twist of the world at Hart

Chapter 7~ Misty's Determination

It has been 2 months for Misty and Butch as well like the others and they have gotten close. Butch has found out that Misty's sisters Daisy, Lilly and Violet are water Pokémon Gym leaders and that they are also known as the Cerulean sisters. They are talented in many ways including Pokémon but also that they are starting to get a little lazy but nothing bad (well not in till Misty sees them when Ash go's their LOL XD) but one day he saw that they are doing some kind of underwater play of the girls as mermaids.

"Come on Misty you need to like jump in!" yelled Daisy

"no im not coming out! I hate it when you make me do this!" yelled back Misty who was in her mermaid outfit as well but hiding little did they know Butch was watching he thought the girls looked good but he was never into girly girls.

"oh come on Misty! I bet Butch would think you're cute!" yelled Violet as the other two giggled and both Misty and Butch blushed "that's not funny Violet! Were just friends!" she yelled back

"yeah sure he is" said Lilly

"oh alright im coming down! Just don't bring it up again!" the 3 older sisters giggled "alright" they said together.

That's when she came out in her outfit which was a light blue mermaid fin her hair down long with purls in her hair and pink sea shell bra for underwater shows then she jumped in and the 4 sisters started to swim around the pool with their Pokémon the sisters believe that if they train with their Pokémon underwater as mermaids then their Pokémon will become better Misty sometimes did it but not a lot. As for Butch you ask well…he was blushing BADLY! He couldn't see anything but her then when he cote himself blushing he blushed even more red and ran out trying to calm down "wow…" was all he could get out.

Later that day the 3 older sisters left to get some food and Misty got out of her outfit and into her regular cloths and sighed as she saw her sisters leave and sees the boys looking at them and Butch sat next to her.

"You ok Misty?"

she just nodded and said "yeah im alright im just not part of the Cerulean sisters not even for my Pokémon skills" Butch then got confused "what are you talking about?".

That's when Misty saw that she didn't tell him yet "oh right sorry I forgot to tell you…well you know that my older sisters are named the Cerulean sisters right?" Butch nodes "well people think theirs only 3 of them…not 4…they don't know the 3 of them have a younger sister…me…for their so Beautiful, skilled in SO many ways…acting, modeling, and so on…even their Pokémon skill's are good…but their slipping…which means…" before she continues she stands up fast determined "I will be able to prove im just as good as they are I can tell that one day soon they will concentrate on their other talents that I know nothing about and be the greatest water Pokémon master ever and maybe some day be the Cerulean Gym leader!" but then she sighs and sits back down again "but that wont happen any time soon…they will still be better then me…" and with that she was done explaining.

Butch was shocked that no one knew how good she was and spoke up "I think you will be the best you just have to keep going for your dreams you know…I can tell your really determined use that to your advantage… show them what you got!"

Misty was shocked he agreed with her "you really think I can do it?"

"I KNOW you can" at that Misty smiled and hugged him tight "thank you Butch…" Butch blushed a little but hugged back and Misty blushed too a little as well for she was liking being close to Butch more then normal that's when her sisters saw them.

"AAWW!!" the two of them stopped hugging right away and went red as the older sisters giggled "come on you guys dinner time!" Daisy said as she ran into her home to make dinner ready to eat with Lilly and Violet right behind her. Butch and Misty followed and are feeling new feeling's they never felt before and are wondering what's wrong with themselves with that thought they had dinner.

What will happen know? Will they fall in love? Will Misty's sisters try and girly her up to impress Butch? Read and find out.


End file.
